This invention relates, generally to construction substrates including building structures and components thereof and pathways leading thereto that have a decorative coating.
Structures, roads, driveways, sidewalks, fences, roofs, floors, panels and the like have been coated in some way to improve their function and/or appearance.
The present invention is directed to a structural substrate having a coating. The structural substrate can be a wall, siding, a panel, a fence, a roof, an interlocking roof panel (tile) a floor, a ceiling, a road, a driveway, a sidewalk, and the like. The structural substrate can be rigid such as cement or flexible such as a metal or plastic sheet or either flexible or rigid such as wood. The invention comprises the features that will be exemplified in the description hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims. According to the invention, the coating comprises:
a) an acrylic polymer,
b) a chlorinated rubber such as neoprene, and
c) sand.
To form a pattern on the structural substrate, two coatings are preferably applied to the structural substrate. The first coating, or bond or adhesive coating, contains:
a) an acrylic polymer,
b) a chlorinated rubber, such as neoprene,
c) sand, and,
d) a first colorant.
The second coating or non-adhesive coating, contains:
a) an acrylic polymer,
b) sand, and,
c) a colorant, preferably of a different color than the first colorant. The colorant can be the natural color of the composition.
The second coating forms a discontinuous coating on the first coating in the form of a pattern. A third coating can be applied to the top coating on the substrate as a sealing coat, such as a water repellant sealer. Examples are THOMSON water sealer, and DRYVIT sealer.
According to the invention, the structural substrate can have a magnetic coating. The magnetic coating, also an adhesive coating, contains:
a) an acrylic polymer,
b) a chlorinated rubber such as neoprene,
c) sand, and,
d) a finely divided magnetic material on a surface of the structural substrate.
A magnetic template is used in a method of applying a fluid composition to a magnetic structural substrate. The fluid composition contains:
a) an acrylic polymer,
b) a chlorinated rubber such as neoprene, and,
c) sand.
Illustrative of the invention, the method includes placing a magnetic template on the magnetic structural substrate, then applying the fluid composition. By magnetic is meant magnetic or magnetically attractable. Where the two are used in combination at least one is magnetic. The other can be magnetic or magnetically attractable.
According to the invention, the magnetic template is used in a double coating method of forming a patterned coating on a structural substrate. The first coating is applied by:
a) applying an adhesive fluid composition containing:
a1) an acrylic polymer,
a2) a chlorinated rubber such as neoprene,
a3) sand, and,
a4) a finely divided magnetic material to a structural substrate.
The fluid composition is dried to form a magnetic coating on the structural substrate. Then a magnetically attractable template is placed on the magnetic coating. A second fluid composition is then applied on top of the magnetic coating. The second fluid composition contains:
d1) an acrylic polymer, and
d2) sand.
The second layer is dried and the template is removed to form a pattern.
In practicing the present invention, a magnetically attractable template is used to form a pattern on a magnetic surface so long as there is mutual attraction between the two surfaces.
The magnetically attractable or magnetic template is placed on the magnetically attractable or magnetic surface. A coating is then applied to the surface. The template is then removed to form a surface pattern.
The present invention is also useful in creating a structural substrate having a molded surface on both sides. To a panel having two sides is adhesively secured two foamed plastic sheets, one to each of the two sides by an inner surface of each sheet, leaving the outer surface of each foamed sheet exposed. A molded surface is adhesively secured to each of the outer surfaces of each foamed plastic sheet.